Spring
by tein
Summary: Sprin Contest Entry, amde out of boredom. Miyuki/Shizuma and Nagisa/Tamao hinted.


**Pairing:** Shizuma/Miyuki (side: Nagisa/Tamao)  
**Genre:** Romance, Friendship, General  
**Summary:** Miyuki spends her freetime at Astraea Hill at the start of spring... or something like that.

**A/N:** Yeah that lil' piece has got no real title, and I find it hard to pull that romance thingy of, a well, at some parts it might be, who knows. Also this is a oneshot, it will not be continued because I simply don't like writing fanfiction, like, at all. Has not been proof-read and that's about it.

On another Note; this is a contest entry for the Spring Contest of the Strawberrypanicfans Group on deviantART.

* * *

Also this is a contest entry for the Spring Contest of the Strawberrypanicfans Group on deviantART.

The princess of Rokujou-in was not a person of many words – at least not all the time. And this time she did not really have much to talk about at all to anyone. Her 'soon-to-be'-husband had some important things to do for his father's company, so doing anything special with him was out of the question (then again, him as an option was out of the question a very long time ago). So sitting in her old room - which she once shared with the famous Hanazono Shizuma – was probably the best idea to 'celebrate' the first day of spring.

Of course the deep in thoughts Miyuki did not notice even once that the very door to this room opened the slightest of cracks. Nor did she notice when said door opened fully.

"Miyuki, what brought you here?" came the husky voice of one of the most famous students that once attended St. Miator.

Miyuki, who of course was not prepared to actually see her best friend, jumped up and nearly fell down – to which she reminded herself to scold herself for such a clumsy act. Standing straight, the young Rokujou turned to Shizuma, who was leaning casually on the doorframe.

"I could ask you the same, Shizuma."

"So cold, Miyuki-chan. Anyway, I came here for the sake of my very good intentions."

"And these 'very good intentions' would be?"

Old memories surfaced in Miyuki's mind. The childish banter the silver haired beauty seemed to never fade around her, hence how old she actually was.

Shizuma merely shrugged, "That girl, Tamao, decided she wanted to spend her day with Nagisa." _And I let her_, were the unspoken words in her and Miyuki's minds. And suddenly she knew, that things changed quite quickly.

Miyuki smiled slightly, "So in the end, you decided to visit Astraea Hill just for the sake of boredom?"

"Pretty much, and because I knew I'd run into someone," came the amused voice from the door. "And what brings you here, Miyuki-chan?"

Miyuki simply shrugged her shoulders and turned to the window to look outside the bright scenery of silent Astraea Hill. "I didn't want to be alone..." is what she wanted to say, instead she stayed silent.

Shizuma could read her like an open book, words weren't always needed. "I do wonder why you would appear a week after the first day of spring at Miator." She said and walked up behind her. Miyuki exhaled. Sure Shizuma often had this mysterious aura around her whenever they talked (face to back), but she couldn't find it in herself to turn around. Maybe it was the slight hope she once held to be with this Goddess-like creature or maybe it was just because she couldn't make out why she saw sadness when her friend said Aoi Nagisa's name.

"I was busy the other days." _Really…_

"I was busy as well…" _With what? ._

_"You want to get something to eat?"_ They asked at the same time. Laughing lightly, Shizuma grabbed Miyuki's hand and pulled her out of their old room, along the halls and finally out the grand doors to the white, probably expensive, car waiting outside.

"If I didn't know how spontaneous you can be, I would think you planned this." Miyuki said with a sigh, although a happy one.

"Yes, yes. You know me, now get in there, I know the perfect place." Doing as she was told, the Rokujou seated herself in the front seat, pulling on the safety belt afterwards. The silver haired beauty followed suit and took place on the driver's seat, started the car and drove to the gate that held Astraea Hill in its clutches.

"So where are we driving to?" Miyuki asked with interest. She got an impish smile from the driver and a "You will see~"

It wasn't that Miyuki was concerned what Shizuma plotted, she just sometimes thought, that her friend tended to be a bit… extreme. Which most of the time wasn't healthy in their younger days. The poor headmistress had quite the troubles with young Shizuma and her antics.

It only took a few more minutes for the car to stop, Shizuma hurrying out and to the side of Miyuki to hold the car-door open for her. Miyuki just looked at her comically and nodded her head in thanks. As she followed the beauty up to a hillside in a park, full of families and children, she gasped as she came to a sudden stop at the scene in front of her. Tamao and Nagisa sitting side by side and laughing, waving at the two of them, as both saw Shizuma and herself.

"Shizuma, what's the meaning of this?" Miyuki wondered as she woke from her shock. Shizuma just pulled her to her side, placing a hand on her waist and walking up to the smiling girls.

"Miyuki-san!" Tamao greeted happily, as did Nagisa who also added a "Shizuma-Oneesama!"

_'Huh, what's with that? Nagisa is calling Shizuma Onee-sama again?' ._ Confusion was written all over her face, and Shizuma just laughed happily in return.

And so Miyuki found herself sitting on a plaid blanked on the ground, next to Shizuma, for the next 45 minutes just talking about the things that happened. She didn't notice the elder girl looking at her the whole time, as she was too engrossed in the conversation she held with the two younger girls. Over their short get-together she found out that Shizuma and Nagisa seemingly broke up for good – she was shocked as she hadn't heard from either of them when it happened – and that Tamao was hinting there being more between her and the young Aoi. Apparently she first asked Shizuma if it was alright with her, but having the red-head as girlfriend made Shizuma quite soft (she scoffed as she heard that, and nearly broke in a fit of laugher as Tamao said it out loud with Shizuma exclaiming "I most certainly did not turn soft!").

After a while both younger girls excused themselves, saying they had some other things planned. So all that's left was the princess of Rokujou-in and the famous Shizuma. Just the two of them. All alone. Like it always should have been. No, Miyuki did not get nervous as she became aware of the fact that her long-time friend smiled impishly at her.

"So you have anything else planned tonight?" _Say yes, say yes, say yes.. ._

"Not that I know of." _Darn it. ._

"Want to spend it with old Shizuma here?" _Another chance! Don't miss it, Rokujou! And don't look her in the eyes! ._

"Sure, sounds like a plan…" _Damn you, Shizuma._

_**Surely not to be continued...**_


End file.
